An Unexpected Future (On Hiatus until further notice)
by mythologygeek02
Summary: Natsu and Lucy has always been good friends, but after they both drink too much at the guildhall and they both go back to Lucy's place unable to think properly and not able to control their actions? Lucy is the only one who is able to remember what happened while Natsu on the other hand is completely clueless. Lucy finds out that she's pregnant, in fear of what Natsu and everyone.
1. Summary

Natsu and Lucy has always been good friends, but after they both drink too much at the guildhall and they both go back to Lucy's place unable to think properly and not able to control their actions?

Lucy is the only one who is able to remember what happened while Natsu on the other hand is completely clueless. Lucy finds out that she's pregnant, in fear of what Natsu and everyone else will think she runs off to raise her child on her own. Now on her own with only her celestial keys and a future child, she must travel all across Fiore to find a suitable place where she can raise her child and where she won't be found.

(I have originally been only posting this on Wattpad but have decided to publish it here as well)


	2. Prologue

_***Sorry this is just a warning that this is my first time writing a fanfiction story ever so it is going to be crap and I am also a terrible writer and have awful spelling and grammar so feel free to correct me in the comments.***_

 _ **Lucy POV**_

I was woken by the gentle rays of sunlight entering my room through my somewhat large window. I turn in my bed not wanting to get up when all of a sudden i notice a certain pinked haired boy cuddled next to me. I look down and notice that we're both naked. I feel heat rush up to my face as I recall the events of last night, if I looked in a mirror I'm pretty sure my face would be red as Erza's hair. I notice he's still asleep so I try my best not to wake him as I climb out of bed. I made myself a mug of coffee after I got dressed into my outfit for today a white dress I got from the celestial world with detached sleeves with blue designs and put my hair up in two pigtails. I then sat down trying to think about what I was going to tell Natsu when he wakes up. I suddenly I remember he's still naked. I panic as I then go over to Natsu and pick his clothes up off the floor. "I can't believe I am doing this,"I groaned. I quickly dress him and hurry off to the guild before he wakes up.


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter 1!

~Lucy POV~

As I walked into the guildhall, I saw Mira cleaning glasses behind the bar counter as usual, I headed over to see her trying to act like normal, as if nothing happened because if people start questioning me then I know I'll most likely crack under pressure and tell them what happened. I can't do that because Natsu won't remember and it will hurt both him and Lisanna because I know they have feelings for each other and it's just that neither is willing to confess yet. I that I also have a crush on Natsu, but if I confess I fear that will change our relationship and we could then never go back to the way things were before because everything will just be so awkward and I don't want that, I'd rather be able to be with him as friends than not being with him at all.

When I sat down Mira said "Morning Lucy, Strawberry milkshake like usual?" "Yeah, Your the best Mira" I said smiling back to her.

Just then from out of nowhere Natsu kicked the doors open and immediately started fighting with Gray. I sighed as Erza got up from her table were she was eating her cake getting ready to knock their heads together like usual. Gray and Natsu were still fighting oblivious to Erza until she was right behind them. "AAAAHHHHH" They both started screaming in terror when they saw Erza's terrifying expression before she knocked them both out cold. When Erza was done she finally noticed me and started to come over.

That's when Mira came back with my milkshake "Thanks so much Mira, You always make the best milkshakes" I said as Mira handed it to me while Erza ordered another piece of cake and Mira left. "Hey Lucy you look sad what's wrong" Erza asked suddenly. "I knew I couldn't get anything past Erza, Quick make up some reason!" I thought. "Its nothing Erza, I am just stressing over my rent that's due again next week" I said quickly. Erza lifted an eyebrow at me giving me a questioning expression thinking if it was true or not. It wasn't exactly a lie though because my rent is due next week and I am a little short on Jewel. After a moment Erza started to talk again taking me out of my daze, " Then why don't we pick a job and take the idiots while they are still out cold so they don't complain again" Erza suggested. It was true that we haven't been out on a job for a while and Gray always complained about going with Natsu and Natsu always complained about getting on the train so I nodded my head and me. Erza went to the request board to pick out a job, but the only thing I was thinking about right now was that I had to pretend to be normal around Natsu for longer than I was originally planning too.

Erza and I scanned the jobs on the board until one caught my eye, It was about killing some beast that has been spotted in the forest of Crocus getting closer to the town everyday. "Hey, What about this one Erza" she picked it up and looked it over and said "This looks dangerous, Lucy are you sure" "Yes, because look at that huge reward, and who better than team Natsu to take it down" I said excitedly shooting my fist up and giving a determined expression. She looked back at the flyer before finally agreeing and bringing it to Mira for approval. She then picked up Gray and Natsu and put then on her giant luggage wagon that just appeared from nowhere like always. Seriously where did it come from? I went home and threw some clothes in a overnight bag and headed out to meet Erza at the train station.

Time Skip!(after Natsu and Gray woke up and be talked to the mayor)

We were in the forest right outside of Crocus and had been looking for this beast in pairs, The pairs are Erza and Natsu and me with Gray, because I practically begged to not be alone with Natsu. Suddenly Gray starts talking scaring me half to death in the process. "Hey Lu-" "AHHH" "Ow, don't break my eardrums please" Gray yelled. "SORRY SORRY SORRY, Gray you scared me I couldn't help it" I said apologizing. "It's ok, I was just going to ask what was up with you and Ash for Brains?" He asked stopping and looking at me seriously. "Nothing" I said quickly. "Then why were you like begging to go with me instead of Natsu like you usually do" He asked still looking at me. "I was not begging, I just wanted a change and I like never hang out with just you" I commented and he smirked "What you have a crush on me or something" He said still smirking. "You wish," I gave a false condescending smirked and he was about to say something else before we were interrupted by a mysterious creature lunging at us and clawing my shoulder. I screamed out in pain while Gray was screaming my name, I hoped Erza and Natsu were close and had heard us scream. I looked at our attacker and recognized it as our target, I knew Gray was not going to be able to kill it on his own. I screamed again as the beast came down on me again and this time ripping off some of the flesh on my leg. Gray put an Ice wall in between him and me and started to fight while I felt a bit dizzy as I watched helplessly and soon the world around me slowly faded to black.


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

 _~Natsu POV~_

I was walking through the forest with Erza thinking about why Lucy wanted to go with Gray instead of me like usual, Erza and I walked in a casual silence until suddenly Erza starts to talk to me, startled I jump a bit. "Hey Natsu, why do you think that Lucy wanted to go with Gray instead of you?" Erza asked. "I was just asking myself the same thing" Natsu replies. "Don't hurt yourself Natsu" Erza says while laughing her head off at the mere thought of Natsu actually thinking. "HEY" Natsu shouts loudly, "I think all the time" Natsu mumbles. "Ok ok back to the topic, why do you think she wanted to go with Gray" Erza asks again. "Maybe she has a crush on him" Natsu says thinking out loud, "No, that's not it, I would be able to tell if that was the case" Erza says puzzled. "It was more like she just did not want to go with you, did you give her a reason to want to avoid you Natsu?" "No I don't thin-" He was suddenly cut off by a loud scream.

Natsu started running towards the sound with Erza close behind, he soon realized this was the direction Gray and Lucy went and got a very bad feeling. Erza asks "what do you think that was?" "Lucy" I replied darkly. I heard another scream this time it did not stop and I felt like my heart was being pulled apart. I ran even faster while thinking about why Gray wasn't doing anything to stop it. When I finally arrived at my destination the screaming had stopped and the smell of blood was overwhelming. As I stepped into the clearing what I saw terrified me, blood was everywhere and Lucy was just lying there on the ground while the beast was ripping the flesh off of her leg while he held a crying screaming Gray to a nearby tree. Gray helplessly yelled over and over things like "No, Stop, Don't hurt her, Please help, Natsu!, Erza!, Anyone, Help her please" I ran over to her and I yelled "FIRE DRAGON ROAR" and send a spiral of flames toward the wretched beast, which successfully distracted the huge beast and causing it to run over to get a piece of me too . While I fought the beast I saw Erza behind me frozen with fear until she seemed to get over her shock and she and Gray and ran over to Lucy to try to get her to wake up. I knocked the beast into a tree with a fire dragon wing attack and watched as Erza and Gray were calling Wendy for help and I could hear the desperation in every word Erza said and could just imagine the shocked face Wendy will have when she actually sees Lucy and what this awful beast did to her. Just the thought made my blood boil with with rage and I went and charged the beast once again and this time with the help of Erza in her purgatory armor.

 _~Erza POV~_

When I reached the clearing I froze at the sight before me, Lucy getting slowly ripped apart, unconscious no doubt from the pain while Gray having been overpowered was forced to watch while being pinned to a tree while he kept crying and screaming for help. When I recovered from the shock when Natsu took action and started fighting the beast I ran over to Lucy and Gray did the same, he was still crying and screaming but this time for Lucy to hang on. When I finally reached them Gray had already picked up Lucy and had her head in his lap, "Gray how did this happen?" I asked quickly. "We were walking along and when we reached the clearing it lunged at us and before we even had time to react he already had Lucy and was just shredding her with it's claws" he said angrily. He waited for a few moments before speaking again "I started attacking it so it would leave her alone, and it worked but not for long because the first chance it got it threw me to the ground and pinned me to the tree and then the only thing I could do was watch hoping that it would all just end" He started crying again. "We need Wendy" I said, I will use my lacrima to contact Wendy and tell her to meet us at the client's house so she can get treated immediately. I quickly took the lacrama that i had stored just for emergencies just like this and called then guilds lacrima. Mira picked up with her usual smile, "Yes Erza what do you need" she asked happily. "WE NEED WENDY NOW" I yelled and her face immediately turned serious. "WENDY" she yelled and Wendy quickly came over.

"Wendy we need you to us at the train station and bring porlyusica with you and be prepared for emergency first aid" I yell quickly "Why Erza-san" she asks nervously. I pointed the lacrima at Lucy to show Wendy and she started asking a million questions. "What happened, I need to know what to bring with me"she says urgently. I quickly fill her in and I can tell the rest of the guild is also listening because for once the guild is completely silent. When I finished I could hear people crying and I heard Wendy yell that she will be there as fast as she can and I disconnect. I look over at Gray and we share a glance and he is thinking the same thing as me 'I hope she can hold on till she gets here'. I tell Gray to stay with Lucy and I jump into the battle. After I required into my purgatory armor I helped Natsu and it was quickly over. Then we all quickly ran out of the forest as fast as we could to get to the client's house while everyone was silent just hoping Lucy would hold on just a little while longer.


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

~Wendy POV~,

When I was anxiously waiting at the station for Team Natsu to arrive, I saw Gray scurrying ahead to help set up my medical supplies. When the rest of the team arrive, I immediately got to work. I was shocked when I saw her condition over the lacrima but it was a lot worse than I even feared. She was barely clinging to life and I was struggling to stop the bleeding. She had huge pieces of flesh missing from her leg that I just knew was going to be hard and very painful to try and fix. I cringed at the thought of how much pain she has already been though and it still suffering.

Once I stopped the bleeding, I called Porlyusica to get everyone else to leave so we can concentrate. "Why are you still here! Get out, do you want this poor girl to get better or not!" Porlyusica yelled. Once Team Natsu had left she started to help me while she muttered, " I hate humans.". She ordered me to start working on Lucy's chest. Poor Lucy had claw marks all over her arms too. Porlyusica started to use her magic to bind some of her flesh back together on her legs. Lucy started screaming and I was sure she could be heard all over the town. Natsu ran into the room yelling, "Lucy, what's wrong?!". "Natsu get back outside she's going to be fine," I told him harshly and he slowly went back outside looking back over his shoulder as he went.

~Natsu POV~

I was waiting outside pacing up and down the street while Gray and Erza were quietly sitting on a bench looking at the ground. We heard a scream, it was

coming from Lucy's room. We all jolted up and I bolted into the room, "Lucy, what's wrong?!" I yelled. "Natsu get back outside she's going to be fine," Wendy yelled harshly and I walked out of the room safely and I couldn't help but look back over my shoulder at Lucy again before leaving. When I got outside Erza and Gray were waiting for me and as I walked over, they looked at me asking what was wrong. I put my head down so my hair covered my eyes before I started to talk, "They told me to leave, and I don't know why she was screaming, all I want to do is to help Lucy, but I can't." I said quietly almost to myself. I heard Lucy start to scream again and I had to cover my ears to stop my enhanced hearing from picking it up. Erza walked up to me and put her hand on my shoulder in comfort before she started to speak, "Natsu, you should sit down and rest.". "No, Erza, I can't leave her to fight this alone, as long as she is suffering then so am I," I yelled, starting to cry uncontrollably. "I love her!" I finished. Before I said it I hadn't even realized that I showed and felt affection towards her. I jerked up suddenly and then fell to my knees, crying into my hands. It really had to be the day that she might as well die when I finally realized I love her to death. I wonder how she feels about me, there's no way she could like me because all I am is a dense idiot, who didn't even realize his own love until she was dying.

By this point, Gray and Erza were both crouching down next to me trying to figure out what was wrong with me, "Natsu, what's wrong?" Gray asked panicked. "You can tell us!" Erza added. "I just realized I love her!" I murmured quietly. They both gasped. "Natsu, you really are an idiot, aren't you?" Gray says while laughing. "Natsu, she likes you too!" Erza says laughing as well. "The whole guild already knows that you like each other, they were just waiting for you guys to realize it too."

Suddenly Wendy ran out the door, tripped, and fell on her face. Once she had gotten up and brushed herself off she announced that Lucy was going to be even better than fine. As soon as I heard what she said, I rushed into Lucy's room to find her peacefully laying on a bed sleeping. I walked up to the bed and pulled up a chair to sit in. I just stared at her beautiful face wondering how I could have saved her from this torture and how I should have suffered instead.

~Lucy POV~

I opened my eyes and my first thought was, what happened to me and where am I? As I looked up, I saw Natsu sleeping on the side of my bed. "Natsu, wake up." I said trying to shake him awake, but I could barely move it hurt so much. Then it all rushed back to me and I couldn't believe that I had survived... wait... Erza and Gray! Were they alive?!. "Natsu!" I said louder, no reaction. "NATSU!" I yelled, starting coughing. Natsu finally woke up, "Lucy!" he yelled, hugging me very tight causing my already hurting body to protest and I started screaming in pain. "Natsu, let go of me, that hurts!" I said while crying. He instantly release me and had a worried look in his eyes, then he gasped and ran out of the room. I just lay there and waited since I couldn't really do anything else, Natsu returned a few seconds later with Gray, Erza and what surprised me was Wendy was also their. "Hey guys..." I say weakly, I was already tired from all the movement and stress on my body. Gray starts crying which surprised me once again because I had never seen him cry so I asked him, "Gray, why are you crying?". "Because I was helpless and couldn't stop you from getting hurt, Lucy you almost died!" he replied, sobbing a little. "Erza what happened to you?" I asked her because she had this strange look in her eye that I had never seen before. She then also started crying which once again, surprised me. "Why is everyone crying over me, I'm fine you don't need to worry, did any of you get hurt?" I asked struggling to get up while my body protested. I finally had gotten myself into a sitting position with my back against the headboard as I hissed in pain when Erza finally spoke. "Lucy, you are like a little sister to me and when you needed me, I couldn't protect you and because of that you almost died and here you are worried about all of us..." Erza started to cry even harder and her hair was now covering her eyes so I couldn't see them. "What happened to you Erza, Gray, even you Natsu, you guys are crying over a weak wizard who couldn't protect herself and can't seem to fight anyone without help from you guys, I am the weak one and I need to get stronger so that I can not bring you all down with me..." I finish. I was also crying from how much it hurt acting like I was strong and not hurting. My vision started fading and I blacked out and the last thing I saw was Natsu catching me so I didn't fall out of the bed.


	6. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

~Lucy POV~

When I woke up again I could move enough to get out of my bed, I wonder how long I was asleep this time, better yet I did not ask last time either so for all I know it has been weeks. I hear yelling outside and so I follow the sound and find Natsu and Gray fighting again but Erza is nowhere to be found. "Hey guys" I say in a hoarse voice, they turn around quickly and look at me before Natsu lunges at me into a tight hug and soon after Gray joins in too. When I finally manage to get out of their arms I ask "Where's Erza, and how long have I been asleep" Natsu is quite and so Gray is the first to respond "She left a little while ago with Wendy so she didn't have to go back alone and she had to go see Carla since she did as much as she could to help you." "Oh, but you did not answer my other question." I reply quickly "two weeks Lucy" Natsu spoke up. Two weeks since it happened and two weeks of them waiting for me to wake up. "I'm sorry guys, you only stayed because you did not want me to be alone but you had so many other things that you could have been doing" I say as I start to break down. "Lucy let's go home and see the guild" Natsu says even though he knows that means he has to get on a train.

~Timeskip~ (they at the front door of the guild now)

As I stand there in front of the doors I can't help think that I don't belong here, I am too weak while they are all so strong. Natsu kicks the doors open and we all walk in except for me because I don't feel too great. I just stand there until I feel the need to throw up so I sprint home and throw up rather than at the guild where people would start to worry about her again.

Every morning I throw up but then I just feel fine the rest of the day and this has been happening for a week so I head towards the library to do some research, then it hits me, what happened with me and Natsu, and now morning sickness. NO NO NO! This is not happening so instead of the library I sprint to the store to buy a test.

I just took the test and I am so scared to look, Come on, Be strong Lucy. I looked at it and my whole world just collapsed. Positive, I was now officially pregnant with Natsu's child and I would now be forced to tell him what happened, I started shaking. I had always had a crush on Natsu and he was such a dense idiot that he probably has never even thought of having a girlfriend, and definitely not me. Especially now that she walked with a limp and could barely run and her whole body was covered in long ragged scars.

He is going to hate me, I can't tell him that I am pregnant with his child. I need to run, run and hide somewhere he will never find me. I summon Virgo and Loke and tell the to pack up all my things and keep them in the celestial world for me. After they finish I explain what happened and about my decision and they give me a map of Fiore so I can decide where to go. As I look at the map I notice this small town in a secluded valley and I think that would be a good place to hide because I have never even heard of it before: Oakheart. I showed it to Loke and he agreed that it was good enough. I made Loke bring a letter to master about why but I told him to teleport their so no one else would see him I left my apartment and headed to the train station to get my ticket and start my new life.


	7. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

~Natsu POV~

I was waiting for Lucy to arrive at the guild to see if she wants to go on another mission with me and Happy. It was just past noon and I was starting to get worried because she is always here before noon. I decided to go to her apartment to get her since I couldn't think of where else she would be today " Happy lets go get Luce" I yell at Happy who was currently talking to Lily about something "Aye" he said happily. I ran out of the guild with happy flying after me.

~Masters POV~

I was in my office doing paperwork on the recent damages Team Natsu caused in a nearby town when Loke suddenly appeared in front of me startling me. He quickly handed me a letter and muttering a sorry before disappearing again. I opened the letter that was addressed to me thinking it was from Lucy, it read:

Dear Master,

I am very sorry but I am leaving the guild, I know what you're thinking so let me explain, I am leaving for reasons I cannot disclose and I don't ever think I will ever have the courage to tell you guys, what if you guys won't love me anymore? I just can't do this right now, I ask you not to try to follow me or come after me because I just need to be away from the guild, I may come back in a few years if I think I can tell you guys or I might never come back. Please, I ask you tell everyone the reason why I left so tell him I left so I could train and become stronger. Thank you for everything you have done for me I think of you as my grandfather and the Fairy tail is still my family and that will never change.

Your child, Lucy Heartfilia

As I read the letter I started to break down crying that I had lost one of my precious children. I have to tell the guild some how, I will just wait for them to start to ask where she is first.

~Natsu POV~

I was running to Lucy's apartment filled with happiness at the thought of just seeing her again, Happy was flying behind me trying really hard to catch up. "Natsu! Slow down please!" Happy said panting. As I reached he apartment I went in through the window like I usually do but the sight on the other side was so shocking that I froze and Happy ran into me knocking me to the floor until he saw it too. Everything she owned was gone, she wasn't there, her clothes were gone, her letters to her mom,even her scent was still here, but here apartment once so cheerful was now barren. I was so shocked I just stood their staring for God knows how long before I snapped out of it and rushed back out of the window dragging a still shocked Happy with me back to the guild hall, the whole way I felt tears prick in my eyes. Why did she leave, Why didn't she tell me, where did she go? These thoughts kept running through his head the whole way their.

When I got to the guild I kicked the door open so hard they flew off their hinges and hitting some people who in turn yelled at him for being an idiot, but I didn't care right now, I needed answers and I knew just who to ask. I ignored the questions that my fellow guildmates were shooting at me and marched up to gramps "WHERE IS LUCY!" I yell at him. Everyone else freezes and I can tell they have a million questions they want to ask but they all want to hear what gramps has to say. As soon as I ask the question he froze and I could tell he was thinking what to tell me and the rest of the guild. He got up and jumped onto the banister of the second floor and yelled "LISTEN UP EVERYONE, AS NATSU HAS NOTICED LUCY IS NOT HERE" "Where is she gramps?" I asked getting impatient, everyone else also awaiting an answer. "SHE LEFT THIS MORNING AND ASKED THAT NO ONE FOLLOW HER BECAUSE SHE LEFT TO GO TRAIN AND GET STRONGER." these words shock me "But she is already strong and has 10 out of the 12 zodiac keys!" I yell "SHE FEELS WEAK AND THAT SHE ALWAYS DRAGS YOU DOWN BECAUSE YOU ALWAYS HAVE TO SAVE HER! THIS WAS HER CHOICE AND THEIR WAS NOTHING I COULD DO TO CHANGE HER MIND, WE JUST HAVE TO WAIT FOR HER TO RETURN IN A FEW YEARS LIKE SHE HAS REQUESTED, PLEASE DO NOT GO AFTER HER, SHE IS OUR FAMILY AND WE MUST RESPECT HER DECISION!" Master yells and we all knew not to argue with him any further on this topic.

I go sit down in Lucy's usual seat and start to cry and I know everyone is starting to get very worried for me but I don't care all I want is for Lucy to come back. Eventually Mira comes up to me to see if I wasn't anything but I just get up and walk out of the guild and start slowly walking to Lucy's apartment to go to bed, I even walked on the edge of the river just like she used to do thinking of all the fun times we had together, our first meeting beating the fake salamander, our first mission, me calling her "Luigi" even though she hated it, fighting Oracion Seis, the cherry blossom festival and then I just suddenly broke down,I started to cry uncontrollably and falling to the ground and yelling for Luce to come back until at last I feel myself start to wear out and the world around me fades to black.


	8. Chapter 6

_*****Chapter 6 is finally done, it took me a long time to come up with the right way to explain and write this sad part. sorry it is not edited yet and it will be updated later tonight or after school tomorrow. I have now published this on as well if you want to read it there instead. I have already received comments of encouragement for my story on there and if you want to do that here you are welcome to.*****_

Chapter 6

 **~Lucy POV~**

I was at the train station in Oakheart having finally gotten off the long train ride. I left the station feeling nervous because I had no idea where I am going to go. I pulled out Loke's key and summoned him (forgot how to summon! HELP) and asked him to help me not get lost. As we left the train station I was planning on first getting an apartment or maybe now I need a house. I was wandering by the edge of the town when I saw this simple two story house that was for sale. I fell in love with that house, I was on the edge of town with a forest as the backyard, perfect for a small family and was pretty cheap too. I immediately contacted the seller and bought the house. I went inside, when I looked from the entry way I saw a small kitchen connected to the room in front of me which I thought to be the living room, their was a small stairwell next to the living room. I walked up the stairs to see a hallway with 2 bedrooms and a bathroom and a study that I could use for writing my books.

I summon Virgo to get my stuff from the celestial world (HELP) and then she helps me to set up, I take the biggest room and make it look just like my room in my apartment and because I had Virgo's help it was all done really quickly. By then I was extremely tired and it was getting pretty late so I made a simple easy dinner and went to bed.

 **~In Magnolia~**

 **~Natsu POV~**

I woke up to see that I was in the guild's infirmary wondering why I was here before I remembered and I started to cry again. "Lucy, why" I muttered to myself before the door opened to reveal Erza, Gray, and Wendy. "Oh, your finally awake Natsu" Erza said as calmly as if nothing had happened. "Yeah" I muttered again, I was not really focused on the conversation because I was too busy thinking about Lucy and why she could have left. "Natsu, look at me" Gray says softly as if talking to a child. I looked up slowly to revealing my crying and tear stained face and that made them gasp. "Natsu are you ok!" Gray yells at me with a scared face. "No, I'm not ok, Lucy's gone and she is the love of my life and I may never see her again, to make it worse I don't even know why she left, what if it was me or something I did!" I end up yelling at them and crying even more slurring my words in the process. They was all staring back at me shocked and scared at my reaction, Erza was backing up slowly and only when she reached the door did she speak "Gray, Wendy can I talk to you please out here" "Sure" they both said after a while and followed Erza out the door walking slowly and not turning their backs on me. I was to focused on my thoughts to listen to their conversation, but when they came back in I could tell that they decided something pretty important that was about me by the look on their faces. Erza was the first one to speak "Natsu, we decided that you can't be alone right now so we will have Gray be looking after you at his house. Please understand that we only want to help you get better until she comes back which I do know she will because in her letter she promised. You do trust her right, I do and If she makes a promise I know she will keep it." Erza also started crying and I could tell that she could no longer keep up her calm facade because of the poor state I was in overtop of her friend and sister like figures disappearance. " I-I I can't, I have to find her and make her come back to us, and to me" I whisper to myself. "I didn't want to do this man but you know why we have to do this you just aren't thinking right, I'm really sorry" Gray says again in that soft tine of voice. Before I knew what was happening he knocked me out cold again and I did not even have time to protest.

 **~Lucy POV~**

I woke up and immediately ran to the bathroom to throw up, again. I had started to get really tired of this morning sickness every single day. When I was done and had cleaned up I went downstairs to fix myself breakfast half expecting that as soon as I got down there that I would see Natsu raiding my fridge like usual. When I looked in the kitchen and saw no one there I started to cry about how much I actually missed them all, especially Natsu, even when I yelled at him I was secretly just happy to see him and was only pretending to be annoyed at him. I just wanted to see him again and leaving took everything I had and now that I and gone and I think about not seeing him again as well as everyone else I care about Erza, Gray, Wendy, Levy, Cana, Happy, and everyone else too. I just broke down and was a sobbing mess all over the floor of my new kitchen. I took the picture out of my pocket, it was a picture of the whole guild, I just stared at it and when I finally broke my gaze away from it I took an empty picture frame and put the picture in it and put it on the wall before I finally stopped crying and made myself some breakfast to start off the first day of the rest of my life.


	9. Chapter 7

_*****OMG! I am so sorry everyone that I didn't update when I said I was going to. Before you guys take out your pitchforks and all those other weapons let me at least explain , I had another school project and I desperately needed to finish that so I could work on this and on top of that I was struggling against writers block since I had no Idea what I should make Gray say to Natsu and then it was Erza and I just had a VERY LONG last few weeks and as I have mentioned before I am not a writer and have absolutely no imagination when it comes to writing it I take it all from books I have read and just add my own twist and I am now I need you guys to help me by commenting what you think should happen next since I have nothing and you being the reader knew what you would like to read so comment and or private message me ideas If you don't want everyone to see it I am totally ok with that. Thank you all so much*****_

 _ **~Natsu POV~**_

I woke up and what I saw startled me, I was in a bed with the blanket over me but I was in a room I did not recognize. I sat up fast and almost fell off the side of the bed, I caught myself on an arm that had suddenly appeared just in time for me to grab. I looked up to see who the owner of the arm and was once again was startled at who I saw looking down on me "GRAY!" I yelled loudly into his ear causing him to back away and grab his ear and me ending up on the floor. "Oww was that really necessary Natsu" Gray retaliated. "Yes, you startled me Gray! And what am I even doing here? WAIT! WHERE IS HERE!?" Natsu started panicking and clutching his head and huddling down against the side of the bed. "Whoa whoa whoa Natsu calm down, you're at my house and you're here so I can take care of you so you don't drive yourself insane over Lucy's disappearance" Gray said surprisingly calm. "After I knocked you out yesterday Erza went to grab stuff you might need from your house while I brought you here so you could rest since you haven't been exactly sleeping well or acting normally either" Gray finished. I just stared at him for a while and tried to process what he said, Gray brought me to his house so he could take care of me. I remembered Lucy leaving and didn't even know I had started crying until I felt Gray crouch down to my level and wrap me in a hug and wipe the tears off my tear streaked face and muttering calming words until I finally stopped crying and made Gray get off me. I knew in my mind that something inside me broke when she left and it would be a long hard path to fix myself again.

 _ **~Gray POV~**_

As I was comforting Natsu, I finally saw how broken he truly was. Lucy always did have a pretty big effect on him. I had no idea what to do to help Natsu. So I just had to wing it. "Natsu, everything is going to be ok." I try to be gentle as if I was talking to a child. When he had finally calmed down he made me get off of him, I couldn't look him in the eyes because every time I did I saw how hollow and broken he is and it made me want to find Lucy even more because I need to give her a lecture about all the pain she caused. It was clear that Natsu was never going to be the same, at least not til Lucy returns. "Hey" I said after a while of just sitting their on the floor. "Why don't we go get you some dinner, you haven't eaten anything in over a day". "Sure" was his soft reply. This was a totally different person than the one I was so used to that I had no idea where to begin helping him get better. I needed Erza or maybe even Mira's help. I decided to call them over the lacrima a little later after i got Natsu to eat something.

 _ **~Erza POV~**_

I was looking at the S class request board hoping that there was a job that would occupy my for a while so I could distract myself from Lucy's disappearance and Natsu's current state and all the other stressful events that had recently taken place over the past few days when Mira called me over to the bar. "Erza! Gray needs to talk to you about something" she called. "Be right with you" I yelled down. As I walked over to the bar I was thinking about what Gray would need with me until I froze for a second, was it Natsu. It had to be. I reached the bar and saw Gray on the lacrima with a grim expression on his face. I suddenly forgot all my other worries and asked what was wrong. "It's Natsu" Gray said sadly. "What about him? What happened?" I ask quickly his reply scared me "He's like a completely different person from the Natsu we know, he wasn't running around, arguing, breathing fire or even a little spark, he wasn't even hungry and didn't eat until I made him". I was shocked. "I need you're help I don't know how to fix him" he said quietly almost saying the last part in a whisper. I took a step back before replying "I am coming over" with that the call ended. I rushed over to Mira and started to drag her with me while quickly explaining what was happening to Natsu. When I was done I no longer needed to drag her because we were both running out the door and Mira yelled at Lisanna that she was in charge of the bar before we we out the guild doors and running to Gray's house.


	10. Chapter 8

_*****Hi everyone I am so sorry for not updating sooner and I have no excuse except my laziness*****_

 _ **~Time skip 8 years Lucy's POV~**_

I can't believe it has already been 8 years since Ieft and I miss the guild and all of my friends so much, but there will always be one person I would miss more than the others. Natsu Dragneel. I missed him and really wished I could see him again, even just for a few minutes. It is hard to be a single mom to not just one kid but twins and I wish he was here to help me. Yep you heard me, twins. I thought it was bad when I thought i was going to have one kid but then when I gave birth to twins I knew I was going to be in trouble. Not that I didn't love them, but their father was Natsu Dragneel and he is hard enough to handle by himself. I was right my kids are just like him. I named them Nashi and Luke Heartfilia since I didn't want fairy tail to find out that their father was Natsu if they ever found out I even had kids. Nashi is a girl and she looks and acts just like Natsu, she is even has his fire dragon slayer powers, the only thing she got from me was my brown eyes. Luke on the other hand Is like a mini me. He has blonde hair and my celestial wizard power and has joint contracts with all of my spirits. I even set it up that if I get hurt or am in trouble the keys will go directly to him so he can keep them safe. The only thing he got from his father was his onyx colored eyes.

The twins are 7 years old and go to a wizard school here in Oakheart named Oakheart Elementary. At the school they learn how to use and control all their different powers with designated trainers with the same or similar abilities. I thought it was perfect, it even taught stuff a normal school would. It even gave me a few hours at home alone without them running around like mini Natsu's and me chasing them all day. It was great to take a break every once and awhile, even if all of my spirit's help me with the kids they are a handful especially when I have to go take down a monster and they always want to come and fight to. It is really hard to keep them from coming along, my job as a wizard is dangerous because I am not in a guild and the only wizard in Oakheart so I am always contacted when something happens. I am currently sitting on my bed looking through the photo album I put together of all my friends and memories in Fairy Tail when I left. I was looking at one of the pictures we take after we successfully complete a mission with team Natsu. My friends were all smiling happily and me and Wendy were laughing at something that Natsu had probably said. I missed them all so much that I started to cry all over again, I try to be strong and take care of my kids and without the support of my friends and have to also hide them from my friends it was much harder than I initially thought. I know they miss me and I miss them but they can't know about Nashi and Luke. They just can't.

 _ **~Natsu POV~**_

It's been 8 long years since she left and it has never been the same since. I live with Gray now because I still have the occasional emotional breakdown or nightmares about what could have happened to Lucy after she left and wake up screaming and shaking drenched in sweat. It's been so long that I am beginning to think that she died. I really don't want to believe it but we haven't heard anything from her for 8 years and people are starting to give up the search. I am currently sitting at the table in Gray's house with my head on the table thinking of places we haven't yet looked for Lucy at when Gray puts a plate of food down in front of me. I look at him and notice that he has already stripped down to his underwear. I sigh and say "Stripper you're clothes" he looks down and says "AHH where did they go now?!" This is our new daily routine. Get up, start breakfast, tell Gray his clothes are gone again, talk about the search for Lucy, go to the guild, go on a mission or join one of the search parties, come back home, dinner, yell at Gray again, then finally bed. I know Lucy told us not to look for her, but we are her friends and we need to know where she went and why. When I have finished eating I get up and go to the guild. Once I get there I see Erza talking to Wendy and Carla by the bar so I head over to them. When Erza notices me she smiles and says "Good morning Natsu" That's when Wendy and Carla noticed me and greeted me as well. "Hey guys" I greet back. "Gray is being slow so I left without him, he should be getting here soon though" I say when Erza looks at me questioningly. She then nods and tells me what they were talking about. They were talking about a new lead they had about Lucy. "Wait, a lead? It's been years since we got that last lead that turned out to be fake!" I say excitedly. "We were debating when we should head out" Wendy says calmly. " I think we should head out tomorrow as it is a 2 day long journey by train" Erza says sternly. "What is the lead that led us to this place though?"I ask curiously. It was about this wizard with the last name Heartfilia that sometimes takes down monsters and other stuff using celestial keys." "That has to be her!" I gasp. Just then Gray walks in and starts to head over to us and I can't wait to tell him about our new lead. When he finally gets over here I spill out everything and when I am done he is staring at me with his mouth open in shock. "We need to leave as soon as possible" he says when he finally snaps out of his shock. "We are leaving tomorrow morning, come on we need to go pack!" I yell and start dragging gray out of the guild and back to his house and for once he didn't protest.


	11. Chapter 9

_***** Hey guys I am actually updating and not because people are begging me too! I will also be having another friend edit this chapter and will be updating again really soon because the idea is fresh in my mind and I am determined to finish this story before you all kill me for not updating!*****_

 _ **~Nashi POV~**_

I am so excited to do the obstacle course at school today. It's to help make our reaction time faster for using our magic. The only thing is that, we have to be in pairs. I always get paired with my twin brother Luke. I would much rather be paired with one of my friends, like Sylvia. I'm Nashi and I am the older twin sister of Luke Heartfilia. My mother works very hard to provide for us, and juggle all of her jobs and take care of us.

She is a mage, and not in a guild. She's the only mage around with real life combat life or death experience, so she gets called to take down monsters and do jobs. She is also a writer and goes by the name of Lulu H. when she publishes her books. The reason my mom works so hard is because me and Luke don't have a dad. Luke and I don't know much about him other than he is a kind man and that I get my pink hair from him. We don't like to bring him up though. Every time we do mention him, Mom starts to cry and I can see the pain and sorrow in her eyes. I only wish I understood why. Luke thinks it's because he abandoned her when he found out about us. I just don't know. She has this book of pictures that we aren't allowed to look at, I guess they have something to do with him.

Back to school now. "Hey Luke!" I called him from where he was talking to some of his friends on the other side of the classroom.

"What is it Nashi?" He called back. "Come here I want to discuss our strategy for the obstacle course" As I was talking he had started to walk over to me.

"Ok do you want to work on getting out the fastest or have more fighting time?" He asked even though he had probably already guessed my answer. "Fastest time! Of course."

"Shouldn't have even asked because you make everything a race" He says after a long sigh. "HEY, I am just a competitive person and just because you aren't doesn't mean that I have to change!" I yell at him kind of louder than I mean to. All of my classmates fall silent and start to stare at us.

From over by my friends Sylvia busts out laughing, "Hahaha calm down flamebrain you shouldn't yell at him like that. What did he ever do to you?" She says after she finally stops laughing. I just turn towards the door and walk out.

 _ **~Luke POV~**_

After Nashi walked out of the room I was going to go follow her to try and calm her down before realizing that I would probably just end up arguing and make the situation worse. So I went back over to talk to my friends again. Me being the brains and the only one of us that has any real common sense is hard. It means I get to be the one to talk Nashi out of her stupid ideas and pranks that would get us in trouble but with Nashi's stubbornness we always just end up arguing for hours until someone comes and breaks up the argument. That person usually being my mom.

She works so hard to have enough money to feed us and keep the house and she does it all on her own and all we do is make her life harder. I always feel guilty about that because mom has to stop what ever she is doing just to make sure we don't fight or argue. She never gets to do anything for herself because it's always about us. I hate my dad because he isn't here to help, mom is the nicest person to ever live and she doesn't deserve the horrible life she got and now she is alone with two kids and she never even complains.

Mom's mom died when she was 7 years old; then she grew up with a father that never cared about her til she ran away, but then only wanted her back for his business. She joined a wizard guild and had lots of adventures until she left because of us. I hope I never have to meet my father because of what he made my mom lose by not accepting us. She can't even talk about him without breaking down, so me and Nashi made a promise to never bring him up because neither of us want to see her sad like that.

 _ **~Timeskip to after school still Luke's POV~**_

"The obstacle course was so much fun I can't wait to tell Mom all about it!" As I walk through the front door to our house I hear mom in her office probably working on one of her books. I walk in and Nashi follows me until we both run up and hug her which results in a surprised squeak from her as we all fall down onto the floor. By now we are all laughing and after we tell her about school she goes to the kitchen to start making dinner. I go up to my room to start my homework. Dragging Nashi behind me because she hates to do her homework.

"Luke, let me go!" cried Nashi.

"No!" I yelled back. "You will do your homework!"

"But I don't want toooooooo!"

"I don't care!"

"NOOOOOOOOOO!"

"YEEEEEESSSSSS!"

"I HATE homework!"

"I know but what would Mom say if she see's your grades drop all because you refused to do a little homework." I say. Hoping the threat of Mom being upset will make her see my side of the argument.

"Ugh, fine," Nashi, thankfully, agrees. "I don't want to make Mom mad."

"Good."

"Mom is really scary when she's mad." Just then we heard a loud BOOM and CRASH from downstairs followed by a loud ear piercing scream. Me and Nashi look at each other and start to run down stairs screaming, "MOM!"


	12. Chapter 10

*I have no excuses for this really late update other than me not knowing how to write a fight scene and lots of rewrites and writers block and school conflicts making me loose ideas and I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long so please don't kill me yet I feel like this is a really good update and I hope you like it even if it is shorter than usual*

Chapter 10

~Luke POV~

"Mom!" I screamed as I ran down the stairs with Nashi right behind me.

Mom has sprawled on the floor like she had been punched, but she quickly got up again and took out her keys. "Pass through the gate, Loki". Loki appeared in front of her and regulus punched the mysterious guy in the face. "Are you ok Lucy? Can you summon another spirit?" "Yea, I can. Pass through the gate, Scorpio" Scorpio appeared in a tornado of sand and started to help Loki fight the mysterious guy. Lucy scrambled out from behind her spirit's and ran over to us and started to drag us away from the battle. She pulled us both over to a picture of mom and her friends in her old guild, she took the picture off the wall and behind it was a secret compartment. I was surprised we haven't already discovered it, Nashi has a habit of breaking things so if this wasn't found before now than it must be fairly new. Out of the compartment mom pulled out two backpacks full of clothes and food and anything else needed for a long trip, she even packed enough jewel to get across fiore and back.

It looked like mom had been prepared for something like this to happen, I wonder who would scare mom so much to have packed all this in advance for something that may have never happened.

"Luke, I need you to take these letters, one is for you too and the other is to the master of Fairy Tail. I need you to go there and wait for me the master will understand." Mom said while thrusting the letters into my hands. The siverity of the situation started to catch up to me and I started to tremble with fear, not for me but for mom and Nashi. If they got hurt I would never be able to forgive myself for not protecting them. Then Nashi seemed to snap out of her trance and started yelling at mom, "No, we can't just leave you here!" I added "Let us help you, we can fight too" but mom wouldn't back down. "No I will handle this, they don't want you. I am what they want and I can't let you two get hurt because of me. It's not fair so I need you to go while you can. Go to the train station and take the next train to Magnolia where Fairy Tail is because they can protect you."

I wanted to continue arguing but I knew it wouldn't do anything because I could see the resolve in moms eyes that her decision is final. I jumped on mom and gave her a bone-crushing hug surprising her before grabbing Nashi's hand and running towards the door. Nashi was screaming at me to let her go and that we couldn't leave mom. I just ignored her and started focusing on how to get to the train station.

~Lucy POV~

I wasn't surprised this happened, someone was always after me and I knew it was only a matter of time before someone found me so I packed ahead so that Nashi and Luke could get somewhere safe while I took down the enemy. They took the news better than I thought but I think it's only because Luke could tell that this was their only option. After they got out I went back to where Loki and Scorpio were still fighting and I closed their gates to give them a break and recover as well as summoning Virgo and Capricorn to take over the fight. I was starting to feel tired from summoning so many spirit's for so long so I decided I should end this fight soon so I can try to catch up to the kids. I summoned Gemini and we decided to do Urano Metria.

I started the incantation as I could feel my energy draining quickly:

 _Survey the Heavens, Open the Heavens..._

 _All the stars, far and wide..._

 _Show me thy appearance..._

 _With such shine._

 _Oh Tetrabiblos..._

 _I am the ruler of the stars..._

 _Aspect become complete..._

 _Open thy malevolent gate._

 _Oh 88 Stars of the heaven..._

 _Shine!_

 _ **Urano Metria!**_

Planets were swirling around us and as we finished the spell I was unprepared for the sharp blow to the back of my head effectively knocking me unconscious but before I everything went black I saw flames engulf my surroundings most likely meant to destroy all evidence of them being here and making it look we died in the fire. My last thought was that hope Nashi and Luke make it to Fairy tail safely.


	13. Chapter 11

_*Hey everyone, I did this one just to make up for the 2 months of no updates so I hope you forgive me and another chapter should be out soon*_

~Nashi POV~

I hate my brother. Luke just left mom there to fight by herself, I couldn't bear the thought of her alone and fighting for her life as well as protecting us. Luke didn't let go of my wrist until we were almost at the train station. "Luke how could you, we need to help mom!" I screamed at him and started to cry. " Nashi did you really think mom would let us fight, we are only kids and it's her job to protect us at all cost. I didn't want to leave either but if we had stayed mom would constantly worry about us over herself and she can't fight like that. "Luke stated calmly with silent tears running down his face like he was trying to be strong for her. "Ok, I still don't like leaving but let's catch that train."

Once we payed for our tickets we boarded the train. When the train started moving I immediately felt the motion sickness kick in and I almost threw up. Luke completely ignored this and was staring at the letter, when he finally decided to open it. He opened it up to see my mom's near handwriting and started to read.

Dear Nashi and Luke,  
If you are reading this then something must of happened and I have sent you ahead to Fairy Tail. You know how Fairy Tail was my old guild, well besides you they are my family which makes them your family too and I know they will take good care of you. I have a few requests for you Once you get there, can you please give the other letter to Master Macarov so he knows who you are. You must introduce yourselves as Heartfilias and not Dragneels because I still can't tell your father you exist. Your father is the only Fire Dragon slayer in the guild and his name is Natsu Dragneel. I love you and I will catch up with you soon.

Love, Mom ❤

I started crying again at the thought of actually knowing my dad. Eventually the motion sickness became to much for me so Luke knocked me out for the rest of the very long train ride.

~Natsu POV~

We stepped out of the train after that really long and painful ride in Oakheart station. I ran as far away from the moving death trap as possible before kissing the ground. Erza walked out behind me followed by Gray, we went over to the information booth to find out where Lucy lives. The lady working at the booth said Lucy currently lives at the edge of town by the forest. So that's where we went to start our search. As we walked through town we asked people about her, they said she was the best and stuff like that. One answer surprises me though, she had kids. My Lucy had kids with someone else, I love her and I want her to be happy with whoever she loves, but it hurt me at the thought that she didn't even tell us.

We were walking down the street that she was living on and I saw some smoke in the air and I stiffened, it was coming from Lucy's house. We ran over there but we were too late there was nothing left of the house but piles of hiring wood. "NO! LUCY!" I yelled as I started to search through the rubble of the house since I was heat resistant . Gray froze the flames and it melted and then he and Erza joined in to help find Lucy. Where was Lucy, and even worse her kids, none of them were here because there were no bodies. We headed back to the train station after deciding to go back to Fairy Tail to get their help in the search of where they could have gone. The whole way back in the train all I felt was constant grief that I hadn't been there to protect her and her kids and that they could be hurt somewhere or lost. It was tearing my heart appear all over again just like the first time she left and didn't tell anyone. I didn't even feel the motion sickness all I could think about was how close we were to getting our Lucy back. But she was again gone and the thought of her kids also missing made the feeling 10 times worse.  
I just want my Lucy back.

~Time skip to the guild hall~

~Luke POV~

We arrived at what I assume is the Fairy Tail guild hall because it looks just like it does in mom's pictures. I take a deep breath and open the door. I open it all the way and am met with a table flying at my face and lots of fighting. I duck under the flying table but Nashi didn't see it in time and got hit right in the face. "Owww!" She screamed and then added " Who decided it was a good idea to throw a table at me when I first enter the guild! " I was scared now, Nashi can be extremely violent and destructive when she is angry. I ran behind a nice looking white haired lady to try to save myself from my rampaging twin. The white haired lady looked like this was all completely normal and just calmly said "Storm you need to apologize to this young lady" I saw a raven haired boy without a shirt drag his feet over to my still fuming sister and all I could do is wait for him to be pummeled. He held out his hand and said "Sorry about that, I wasn't looking, my name is Storm Fullbuster." Nash have him one more murderous glare before sighing and taking his hand. " It's ok, I should have been paying attention to my surroundings, my name is Nashi Heartfilia nice to meet you. " After she introduced herself the whole guild was deadly silent. Mira started crying and walked over to Nashi and fell into her knees while Nacho just stood there looking lost as to the sudden change in mood. I didn't want her to be alone with all the state's in her so I walked over to Nacho and began to introduce myself as well. "Hi everyone, my name is Luke Heartfilia and you have already met my twin sister Nashi." After that the mood for even tenser in the room. " Can we see the master please" I asked just to give us the opportunity to get away from all those eyes following us. A woman with curly dark blue hair snapped out of whatever had taken over the guild and while walking over to us she said. "Juvia would love to his office is just up the stairs you can follow me." She headed towards the stairs with us following while all eyes were still in us until we walked into a room with a small old man sleeping on piles of unfinished paperwork. "Master, I think we have new members that want to talk to you" the woman named Juvia said to the old man. He lifted his head and asked for our names.


	14. Chapter 12

_*Ok last chapter for a little bit and sorry if they were a little rushed but I was on a roll and wanted to get as much done as I could.*_

Chapter 12

~Master Macarov POV~

I woke when Juvia was telling me about two new members so I lifted my head to see two kids looking at me. I asked for there names and the boy spoke up "My name is Luke Heartfilia and this is my twin sister Nashi" I could feel my eyes widen at his announcement then the girl or Nashi spoke "Master could we talk to you alone?" I nodded and Juvia walked out of the room. Luke looked at me curiously " why do our names surprise you? " he asked after a moment. I thought about it for a minute before answering, " well 8 years ago one of our guild members went missing her name was Lucy Heartfilia. " Nashi responded "That's mom!" " as I thought Lucy only told me why she was leaving and that I could not tell the guild. " Luke looked through his bag before bringing out a letter " Mom said to give this to you" I opened the letter and read it a few times just to be sure it was real because I haven't been in contact with Lucy in the past 8 years. After reading it I said "Ok I understand your situation and you could stay here for as long as you need because Lucy was our family and that makes you out family too." Luke looked right in my eyes and with a sad look he started to cry a little and Nashi just looked at the floor and wrapped her arms around her crying brother and said " that's exactly what mom said too. " To stop there crying I said that we would go properly introduce them to the guild and get their guild marks. They followed me to the railing while crying there tears to make it look as if they hadn't been crying just a few seconds ago. I grew my size a little and got everyone's attention before announcing "Ok brats these are out two newest guild members Luke and Nashi Heartfilia, I hope you treat them like family as they are also the kids of our list family member Lucy Heartfilia!" That last part earned a few gasps and some of her closest friends even started crying. Before anything else could happen the door flew open and team Natsu entered the guild hall looking sad and grief stricken . They didn't even notice the new members and immediately spoke to the waiting guild we finally found where she was but the house was burned to the ground.

Luke and Nashi looked at me confused so I explained what they were talking about and how we had been looking for Lucy for the past 8 years. When I had finished the started to cry again but I can't blame them Nashi was the first one to speak, "The house is gone" That caught Natsu's attention from his powerful hearing. Natsu walked over slowly "What did you say?" He asked Nashi who slowly looked u at him slightly scared of the look on his face full of fierce determination. "I said the house is gone" she spoke after a few moments before Natsu responded with "What's that supposed to mean?" This time Luke came to his defence "Sir what she means is that our house is gone because that house you were talking about is where we live." Natsu looked at him startled.

~Natsu POV~

That was his house, that can't be right that was Lucy's house. "No that was Lucy's house" I said to the boy. "Let us introduce ourselves then maybe you will understand" he looked at me sadly as if he already knew who I was and knew what my reaction was going to be. "We are the two newest members of Fairy Tail that arrived in Magnolia this morning my name is Luke Heartfilia and this is my twin sister Nashi Heartfilia." Oh my god these are Lucy's kids so that means Lucy must be here too right. I looked around at Erza and Gray and they had expressions that were filled with shock. I fell to the ground and just stared at the ground. The girl Nashi came up to me and sat on the ground next to me, then she did something that surprised me, she hugged me. "What are you doing?" I ask her in a kind of loud voice. Then what she said next made me want to cry, "You must be Natsu Dragneel, mom said you were her best friend and partner along with Erza Scarlet and Gray Fullbuster. She talked about you guys all the time and about all the adventures you had together and how you were all a big happy family that never gave up on anything. She talked about you the most she said it was funny that I got hair just like you "salmon not pink" because it's such an unusual color but it also made her happy because it reminded her of you." By the end she was crying with me and Luke had joined us on the floor while the rest of the guild just looked at us sadly. Luke was next "She always said we were just like her old guild because we were always causing trouble and destroying stuff, She showed us so many pictures I am sure we know everyone here already and everything about them. She talked about how powerful you all were and how she always wished to be that strong to be able to help you guys instead of always being a burden" I was sobbing at this point. I didn't care who saw me all I cared about now was the fact that Lucy was still the same as when she left and that she was still alive. I stood up slowly and wiped away the tears. I dragged Nashi and Luke over to Erza and Gray and Wendy ran over to meet us and I pulled us all into a group hug and I said in a surprisingly calm voice "The team is almost complete and now better than ever all we need is Lucy and now that we know that she is still ok it's only a matter of time." The hg ended and we all just looked at each other until I turned around to face the rest of the guild "Why are we all just standing around? Lets all celebrate our two newest members Luke and Nashi Heartfilia!"


	15. Chapter 13

_*****So sorry for the late update but I have had a very stressful last few weeks with school ending Christmas, my Birthday, then New years all in a short amount of time and then I went back to school for two days and then it snowed and my mom took the opportunity to make me study for my learners permit nonstop so yeah. This may be a little short but bare with me because another chapter will come out soon*****_

~Gray POV~

Lucy has kids. The revelation almost broke me, Lucy left us 8 years ago and just disappears only to have her still missing but her kids joining Fairy Tail. Poor Natsu, he loves her so much but she now has a husband and kids, her new family. I felt like just breaking down. She was like my little sister even if she acted like my older sister and I cared so much about her and then she didn't tell me about her husband or kids, she didn't even invite me to her wedding. I stayed strong though for my little sisters kids, she had told them so much about all of us that I didn't want them to feel like their mom lied to them. I could tell Erza was having the same feelings I was though it was hard to see through her usual warrior look but I have known her long enough to be able to see her real feelings. I walked up to her and dragged her out side of the guild to get away from the celebration, for once he didn't feel like there was anything to party about. As soon as I got outside I started to cry. "How could she not tell us Erza?" I asked her quietly. But before she had time to respond I continued "She got married and didn't tell us, she didn't invite us either. She didn't tell us she was having kids. I thought she was like a little sister and I wanted to protect her. When she disappeared I felt like a piece of me was gone and I needed to find it and now I find out that she had all of this happen and didn't tell me." When I finally finished my rant I started to sob. Erza pulled me into a gentle hug but even she had tears in her eyes "Gray, I know it hurts but at least we know that she was ok and is alive" Erza began as she wiped away my tears " I know exactly how you feel because she was also like my little sister and I can't help but feel the same way. I think we just forgot about all of our own feelings when Lucy went missing and now that we know she is ok we can't stop" "lets go get Natsu and talk to Lucy's kid" Gray suggested leading Erza back through the doors. Right at they were about the push the doors open they were pulled open and we looked to see who it was and surprised to see Luke. "I was wondering where you guys went Uncle Gray and Aunt Erza. Are you ok?" he asked. He is just like his mom I thought, so caring and thoughtful of his friends. "Yes we were just coming back inside now" i responded while walking up to Luke and ruffling his hair. "Hey!" he shouted annoyed at his hair being messed up. "Hahaha, You are just like your mom you know." I laughed but ended softly. "Yea she said I was just like her when she was little and Nashi was just like dad." I took the opportunity to ask "Who is your dad? Is it someone we know?" He looked at me sadly and I almost regretted asking until he replied with a kind of angry tone to his voice that surprised me "We don't have a dad, he left before we were even born and I know your going to ask so I'll just answer it now. No my mom never married him and is not currently married or has a boyfriend." I was shocked that Lucy wasn't married because me and Erza were both married and had kids and Wendy is currently engaged to Romeo. We all thought Lucy would be the first to settle down and get married even if she was still part of the guild. Luke continued as if he could sense our questions "She was always to busy working jobs and taking care of us to bother finding a boyfriend and she always told us that we shouldn't blame dad that it was her who left him and that he always would have loved us if he even knew that we existed." Lucy never told their father that she was pregnant and so he wasn't around and she had to take on the parenting job all by herself for 8 years. I knew from experience that parenting is not easy and that was when there were both parents present. Now I feel so bad for Lucy but even more puzzled why she didn't come to the guild for help. We would have babysat or helped find a father figure at least no questions asked and she knew we would do that so why didn't she. I still had a million questions and was still in deep thought until Luke turned around and walked back inside snapping me out of it I followed him into the guild with Erza right behind me.


	16. Chapter 14

_*****Ok guys I have had a very rough last few months with school and my grades which ended with me being grounded for a month and now I am working to fix all my bad grades before report cards come out at the end of the week so it wont happen again. Spring break is coming up and I will probably put out a chapter for each of my stories by the end of the break. This is not a full chapter but I think it is good enough to a teaser for the next chapter for now since its all I have time for. Hope you like it.*****_

~Nashi POV~

I was looking for Luke but I couldn't find him anywhere in the guild hall. I walked up to Aunt Mira and was about to ask her if she had seen Luke but then I was distracted by the guild doors opening and I see Luke walking in with Aunt Erza and Uncle Gray. I stomp over to him and tackle him from behind "Luke you need to tell me where your going I was worried about you!" I yell in his ear. "Ow. Nashi get off me. I get your point and I won't do it again just get off of me. You way a ton and your going to kill me!" he rants to me while I hold him down. "Ok just don't run off like that again" I retorted as I got off of him. "What were you doing outside with Uncle Gray and Aunt Erza anyway Luke?" I ask while tilting my head in curiosity. "Well maybe you should be a little more observant Flame Brains then you would have seen Uncle Gray and Aunt Erza going outside and looking kind of sad like they were going to cry. So I went out to make sure they were both ok because I care about them and want to help them like they are helping us." Luke ranted on to me and I'm pretty sure he would have continued if he hadn't noticed everyone staring at us strangely. At first the only ones that were really listening to us talk had been Aunt Erza and Uncle Gray but as soon as Luke had said 'Flame Brain' one have his many nicknames for me everyone had stopped what they were doing and was either staring at us or to shocked to even move until Dad came up to us with a startled and longing look in his onyx eyes. "What did you call her Luke?" he asked in a small voice and he sounded like he was going to cry for some reason. It was going to be really hard to not let it slip that we are his kids so I decided to be cautious and it looked like Luke had come to the same conclusion. "Um... I called her Flame Brain. Is that a problem?" Luke asked kind have nervous since the whole guild was silent and looking at them. "Where did you hear that name?" Dad asked in that same small voice that was really starting to freak me out. "We heard it in one have Mom's stories and ever since then he has called me that to make fun have me since the title fits. I am a fire wizard and I don't exactly have very good grades most have the time in school, so after we heard the story he started to call me that and some of the other ridiculous nicknames too." I said finally speaking up and looking Dad in the eyes.


End file.
